Kinks
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: A Kakashi and Iruka oneshot. Don't like yaoi then don't read! Review and comment plz! It was a normal day or at least I thought it was until HE showed up...


Kinks

It was a normal day or at least I thought it was until HE showed up. I was coming home from buying groceries when the silver headed man himself showed up on my front porch,Kakashi Hatake. " What do you want Kakashi"? I groaned. " Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in". He said with that damned smirk on his face. Even with that mask over that beautiful- Wait beautiful? I mean annoying- yeah annoying that's right- face of his I could tell he was smirking from the way his eyes curved in that "U" shape.

" I'm sure you have better things to do so you can go drop in on someone else, so if you'd excuse me." As I slowly started to close the door before he noticed, but he slammed his foot between the door before I could even lock it. "Aww Iruka don't be that way". He whined. " At least invite me in for a little while please Iruka-chan" He pouted. " Fine but you're only staying for ten minutes and that's it"! When I turned away I could have sworn I heard him say under he's breath" That's all the time I'll need to have you". But dismissed it to having an active imagination and just hearing things. If only I did listen then I would have been able to prepare myself for what came next.

I heard the lock click but didn't think much of it as I started towards the kitchen. Next thing I know I heard Kakashi laughing quietly to himself. When I started to turn around everything went dark...

"Ugh, what the hell hit me". As I started to get up from the kitchen table- Wait the kitchen table? That's when I finally noticed that my hands and feet where bonded and I was spread eagle style. Ok Iruka don't panic. Don't panic I kept saying to myself,only to look down and see- " WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED! AHH SOMEONE HELP ME!

" I can help you Iruka-chan". Said a sensual voice. I turned to see Kakashi in all his sexy glory, with a look of mischief in those gleaming eyes as he looked me up and down watching my every movement like I was his prey and he a predator. " Kakashi Hatake you let me go this instant you pervert"! I shrieked with a blush my cheeks.

" But you look so much better spread out for me love". he smirked down at me. Wait he doesn't have his mask on or ANYTHING for that matter! What have I gotten myself into I said to myself. " You like what you see Ruka"? There was amusment in his voice, that's when I noticed that I was staring and lets just say that he's VERY happy to see me and it's not a gun if you know what I mean.

My face got redder than before and I started to stutter. "N-n-n-No I don't"! But from the way his smirk still stayed in place I could tell he didn't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me! " Is that so? It seems I'll have to do something about that huh". As he stalked towards me like he was going to attack me- Which in this case he was.

"Hey what are you up to Kakashi? Stay back you perv"! As I was flailing around like a fish out of water. But I was to late to react as he pulled me into a mind blowing and lip bruising kiss. I was still trying to fight him off but barely, that kiss was like a freaking drug. He licked my lips asking for entrance, but I kept my mouth closed, which didn't seem to phase him. So he started to rub my nipples and then he pinched them sharply. That sure enough made me gasp from the shock as he took the chance to plunge into my moist cavern. Still rolling my nipples between his fingers I finally gave in and started kissing him back. I felt him smile against my lips but I paid no attention to it as I rubbed our groins together trying to build up friction.

We both moaned inside each others mouths from the feeling. Finally we pulled away for some much needed air. Then he started to attack my neck as he stroked my cock making pre-cum leak out. Thrashing about I finally moaned out" Kakashi please I can't take it any more. I-I-I-I w-want you inside me"! Smiling he said "Of course Iruka-chan" After kissing me he pulled out a bottle of lube from practically no where. After pushing two fingers inside me and giving me time to adjust he started moving his fingers. All of the sudden his fingers brushed up against something that sent jolts of pleasure through my body. "Found it" He said as I moaned out for him to fuck me already.

Kakashi positioned his dick at my twitching hole and in one swift motion, sheathed himself inside of me. Screaming in pleasure of him hitting my prostate head on he started a steady pace. Pulling out with a pop, he removed my bonds and turned me over on my belly and pushed back inside and started fucking me faster and harder than before. Each thrust hit my pleasure spot dead on making me see stars. Grabbing my member and stroking it in time with his thrusts, we both came with a shout of our names "KAKASHI/IRUKA!" Collapsing on the table we started to catch our breath. " Love you Kakashi" " Love you to Iruka" As we kissed one final time and fell asleep on the kitchen table...


End file.
